


Why Me

by Brookelyn13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Character Death, Emotions, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookelyn13/pseuds/Brookelyn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one time Stiles is alone he manages to get kidnapped by the notorious Peter Hale. Why him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing I know it isn't a lot at the moment but I hope to write more soon!

Darkness consumes him. He can feel the soft cloth that covers his eyes, he can also feel the cool metal of handcuffs binding his wrist to a headboard. He squirms feeling hopeless and scared knowing that this might be his death. The one time Stiles is alone he manages to get kidnapped by the notorious Peter Hale. Why him? Honestly he's a good kid, he doesn't deserve this. Considering how well he's handled all the werewolf crap that started happening, he doesn't deserve to be bound to this bed. 

Stiles is pulled from his thoughts when he hears a door opening and closes. His whole body freezes when he hears footsteps approach him by the bed. He feels his heart beat raging against his rib cage and his breathing coming in gasps, on the verge of a panic attack. "Now now Stiles," Peter says in a soothing voice, "no need for that, breathe with me. In and out. In and out." Stiles decides its best to listen to him and breathe. In and out. In and out. Once Stiles' heartbeat is somewhat closer to normal, Peter removes the blindfold. Once Stiles eyes adjust to the light he scans the room. From what he sees, it's bare, all that in the room is the bed, Stiles, and Peter. Peter is staring at him with sinful eyes, Stiles squirms under his gaze. 

A smirk spreads across Peters face at the sight of him. "Comfortable, Stiles?" He stalks closer to the bed, slowly, like he stalking his prey before he attacks. Stiles' heart starts to race again, he tries to control his breathing like Peter said, in and out. Once Peter is by Stiles' side he scans the boy. Tight jeans hugging his slender hips and a ratted old flannel open and exposing the boys pale figure. Peter then reaches to boys face to see his eyes looking everywhere but at Peter. Peter grabs his chin in a tight grip but loosens it a little once brown eyes meet red. "Do you know why I took you Stiles?" He says in a hushed tone. Stiles shakes his head, never loosing eye contact even when the man kneels up on the bed to straddle Stiles' hips. "Because it was so easy." Stiles' chest rises and falls a little bit faster after hearing those words. This action made his flannel fall more off his torso, making Peter smirk. 

Claws began to make a trail down Stiles chin to his neck and down his torso till he hit the waistband of his jeans. Stiles hates his body for shuddering when the claws made their way down his body, he hated the delight Peter got from watching him react like this to him. Peter leans forward close to Stiles ear and whispers, "Be a good boy Stiles and I won't kill." He placed a kiss right up his ear then following the same trail his claws marked out. Stiles screwed his eyes shut trying to imagine himself home, safe in his own bed, but the sound of a zipper being pulled down broke him from his safe haven. Stiles began to squirm again trying to shake Peter's hand off him, knowing it would fail. He heard a growl come from the wolf and he met his red eyes again, "Stay still." Stiles heard the heat in his words and did as he was told. 

Peter returned to working on pulling Stiles jeans and boxers to his knees. Again Stiles tried to imagine himself somewhere else, but again was quickly pulled back to reality when he felt the flick of a tongue over the head of his cock. Stiles gasps in surprise at the alien feeling at having someone's mouth on his dick. Peter then takes more of the boy into his mouth licking the underside of the boys half hardening cock. Stiles tries to suppress the noises he makes as the wolf begins to suck him off with gusto. His breathing becomes harder, along with his cock, as he feels the coil in his stomach grow and grow. He tries to think of the most horrifying thing he could think of to try and kill his 'mood'. A low growl comes from the wolf and sends shivers down Stiles spine. Stiles finally loses it when Peter brushes a figure over his untouched hole, and comes down his throat. 

When Peter pulls off with a pop and stares at the boy limp and breathless beneath him. Peter stands off the bed and moves close to Stiles ear, "Such a good boy." A tear escapes Stiles closed eyes but Peter is there to kiss it away which makes Stiles stomach churn. "Why me?" Stiles breaths out. Peter brushes the boy’s hair back when he answers. "Because I wanted you." He plants a soft kiss to Stiles forehead and heads towards the door to leave Stiles to doze off. 

~

"Stiles! Stiles wake up! Stiles!" Stiles wakes from a sleep he didn't even know he slipped into. Hands are working to unchain his hands from the headboard when he finally opens his eyes to see Scott break the chains in half. He moves Stiles so he's sitting up straight with Scott sitting by his side. "Stiles what the hell happened man, we've been looking all over for you." Stiles then lifts his head to see Derek still standing in the door way as if he doesn't want to be anywhere near Stiles because he knows what his dear uncle has done. Derek gives him an apologetic look knowing what Stiles has been through while it’s still taking Scott awhile to figure it out. Stiles then moves his eyes to Scott's staring at him looking for an answer. He opens his mouth but no words come out, Stiles has no idea how to explain to his best friend the events that had occurred right where they were sitting. Instead all he can do is break down and cry in Scott's arms. 


	2. The End

It’s been about six months after the attack. Six months or therapy, of sleepless nights, of panic attacks. And six months of living in complete fear. 

The pack tries their best to help and care for Stiles but there is only so much they could do. Peter was still out in the world and no one knew where the hell he disappeared to. 

They spent the first three months looking for him but it eventually led to a dead end. They told Stiles that he would never come for him and that he will be safe again. But Stiles has a hard time believing them. 

It’s been six months of living in a worse hell then what he lived through that night. 

\------------------

Peter stands off the bed and moves close to Stiles ear, "Such a good boy." A tear escapes Stiles closed eyes but Peter is there to kiss it away which makes Stiles stomach churn. "Why me?" Stiles breaths out. Peter brushes the boy’s hair back when he answers. "Because I wanted you." 

\------------------

“AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!” Stiles jolts awake from his awful nightmare. His whole body is covered in sweat and his chest is rising and falling in fast patterns. He ducks his head down and shuts his eyes and tries to count his breathing. 

“One, two, three, in, one, two, three, out…” He continues this until his breathing is back to normal. He lays back down onto his bed and stares up to the ceiling. Tears slowly stream down his face no matter how hard he tries to fight them. 

He feels weak and he hates that more than anything in the whole world. His dad, Scott, and the rest of the pack try to make him feel safe and try to teach him to be strong but it’s hard. It’s hard to try and be something he’s not. 

He needs to feel safe and there is only one way to do that. He needs Peter to be out of his life, permanently. He’s thought about this a lot and he’s come up with multiple ways to do this. And now he’s finally made up his mind. 

Stiles Stilinski is going to kill Peter Hale. 

\------------------

It’s 9:27 PM, three minutes till the meet up time. It wasn’t easy but Stiles was able to find a way to reach out to Peter and ask to meet up with him. He asked him to meet in a small dirty motel about five towns over from Beacon Hills. 

Stiles is beginning to second guess himself until a loud knock of the door scares him a bit. He wipes his sweaty hands on his jeans before he makes his way to open the door to face the monster on the other side. 

He opens the door to a well put together Peter Hale. He looks the exact some as he did when Stiles last saw him. A predatory smile spread across his face before he pushes his way past Stiles and into the room. 

“I have to admit Stiles; I was very surprised to get your message. But I’m glad you reached out to me.” He stands in the middle of the room as Stiles closes the door. 

Stiles gives a small shrug and lets his hand fall. He hears footsteps fall across the dirty carpet before callous hands reach up and cup Stiles’ face. 

“I understand pet. You need me, don’t you? You crave what I gave you all those months ago. And it’s okay to want that. The pack may not understand but I do darling, I really do.” 

He presses a small kiss to Stiles’ forehead then presses his own forehead to the boys. 

“I’m just so confused and no one understands. I…I just need to feel…I don’t even know…” Stiles stutters out. 

“Sh sh darling. I’m here now and I will give you all that you need.” 

Peter lets his hands fall and makes his way to the queen bed. He sits at the edge and beckons Stiles over. Stiles stands frozen in place. Peter sighs before he speaks, “I know this is hard for you but don’t worry. It will be a lot easier if you comply.” His voice drops a bit, sending a shiver of fear down Stiles’ spine. 

“Before…before we do anything…I need to know something.” Stiles says. Peter makes a keep going motion with his hands. 

“Do you feel any remorse for what you did to me that night?” Stiles ask. 

Peter lets out a small giggle before answering. “Absolutely not.” 

Stiles nods his head, “That’s all I needed to know.” 

And before Peter could even shift, Chris Argent emerges from the dingy motel closet with a gun full of wolfsbane bullets. He unloads a whole clip into the eldest Hales chest and watch as blood starts to trickle out his mouth. 

His body fell with a loud thud and a blood puddle started to seep through the carpet. Stiles still stands still as stone in the middle of the room. Chris comes up to Stiles and lays a gentle hand on the boy’s shoulder. 

“Go home, I’ll take care of this. Get some sleep kid.” 

Stiles nods his head and makes his way out the door and to his Jeep. He sits in the seat and breathes. Tears start to fall from his face but not from fear. Nevermore. Today those are tears of joy. For the first time in a long time, Stiles isn’t in fear. 

He is free. 


End file.
